


Cute, Just Slightly Sad Poem

by Sprinkles257



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sad and Sweet, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprinkles257/pseuds/Sprinkles257
Summary: I wanted to write something cute and wholesome describing facial features (especially the eyes and mouth), so HERE YOU GO! Enjoy. :)





	Cute, Just Slightly Sad Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all: I am so sorry for not bringing anything for MONTHS. I've definitely been doing more drawing than writing lately - I've been in a bit of a slump for a while, fanfiction wise. But, I love making Undertale content, so if you'd like to see any art, please look at my Tumblr: https://sprinkles257.tumblr.com/
> 
> Happy belated anniversary to UT!! I joined AO3 during September also, I believe. Heheh. 
> 
> Second of all: please enjoy this little original poem I made. It can be directed at anybody you want, but it says "you". :D

Eyes.

Eyes like galaxies,

And the galaxies have stars,

With things orbiting it, like Mars.

The eyes can be uncertain,

Until you pull the curtains,

Then there’s a new sparkle you have never seen before.

Nose.

A nose is hard to describe.

You wouldn’t focus on this body part,

It’s really not the best,

But take a closer look,

It’s as precious as the rest.

The nose can be quite prominent,

Or it can be quite hidden.

It may never be a focal point,

But it will never be ridden.

Mouth.

A mouth, like eyes, can tell a story.

A smile can be fake,

Or true to its glory.

The mouth may come down,

But even a frown,

Has more than just melancholy.

Marks.

A mark is like an index.

It brings you back to something.

(Take a breath, relax.)

The marks link to memories, body parts, or something new.

No matter what,

Every mole, scar, and freckle is true to you.

You.

He, she, they, and me.

Each pronoun belongs to someone.

Someone who’s loved, someone who loves.

There’s always more than one.

But one of them

Is

You.


End file.
